1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices that display an image by controlling the amount of light in units of pixels according to an image signal input thereto. Various research has been conducted on liquid crystal displays (LCDs), polymer dispersed LCDs (PDLCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
As the screen size of display devices increases, it has become a technical goal to realize low power consumption in display devices. Also, as mobile devices, such as mobile phones, are widespread, it has become increasingly important to lengthen the driving time of mobile devices. Accordingly, a method that makes efficient use of limited energy in devices is needed.